


self-care tips for the emancipated girl

by menocchio



Series: kind hearts don't grab any glory [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menocchio/pseuds/menocchio
Summary: she was fifteen or sixteen, something like that, when people started talking self-care
Relationships: Tory/The Warmth of Rage
Series: kind hearts don't grab any glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	self-care tips for the emancipated girl

she was fifteen  
or sixteen, something like  
that, when people started talking  
self-care ( _so_ important)  
for the battles ahead.

  
fraught anxiety  
over a three-mimosa brunch:  
gal pals who have never worked  
two jobs or scrounged, now  
contemplating holy civic sacrifice.

  
but you gotta love  
yourself first before anyone  
else can; before you can (reasonably)  
take on the world,  
right?

  
she wonders, sweeping  
up, if the world takes you  
on first, and other love  
fails to appear – is there an upper  
limit to self-love? or,

  
anyway the listicle says  
  


1, affirmations

  
girl, you're amazing  
what you handle at your age?  
pity that job shoveling  
shit tells people you're only  
fit for more of the same.

  
girl, you're beautiful  
what you eat for lunch every day?  
well, did you know  
organic is better  
for your body and the planet.  
  


2, appreciate nature  
  


she has never  
been on a plane.  
but when she lies  
back on the rough wood chips  
and shuts her eyes,  
the shriek of the last flight  
out of burbank is wild  
and all-powerful  
above her; someone  
up there has been set free.  
  


3, learn a new hobby!  
  


she likes that she can touch  
people in karate,  
and it's not weird, there are no  
misunderstandings. bonding  
through pain is something she gets.  
  


4, meditate  
  


no.  
  


5, masturbate  
  


that's more like it.  
  


6, cry  
  


best not;  
she can't afford good  
waterproof mascara.  
and people  
are always watching.  
  


7, get some sleep  
  


on the nights she doesn't fall  
asleep immediately from exhaustion,  
she stretches  
out like someone limbering  
up for a match.

  
let's get this over  
with, she thinks at sleep  
come at me  
and i'll show you a bitch  
who won't go down easy.  
  


8, explore your creative side  
  


it starts as idle  
daydreams: how might she  
destroy someone  
with such a shiny,  
perfect life.

  
it's trickier than it sounds.  
people like sam  
have safeguards, back-ups  
and contingencies, a full set  
of pawn pieces.

  
this can be no wild  
attack or random act  
of malice; the problem requires  
thought and careful  
reverse-engineering.  
  


9, be a better ally to others  
  


aisha, she can tell,  
used to be a happy kid:  
rich, smart, and loved,  
before sam threw her  
away, hardened her smile.

  
miguel is beautiful, a rare  
sweetness which came, probably,  
from being smart and loved –  
but sam, with her million chances  
in life, only gave out one in turn.

  
and robby is only smart (worst  
of the three options). he understands bad  
luck is not lightly forgiven. not  
by the larussos, nor school, and never  
yourself.  
  


10, share your troubles with a mentor  
  


sensei kreese does not care.  
he is not capable  
of caring. his promise to her  
is simple: someday she  
won't have to care either.


End file.
